No Choice
by taylorblaze1
Summary: Ara does not like Draco. But only occasionally does she make an exception for his ridiculously high ego. • • • Ara Lance Lupin is a young Queen. She is a halfbreed. She attends Hogwarts in her fifth year for the first time for protection. But as she edges closer to a certain Malfoy, secrets unfold like an untold fairytale. on wattpad too! - samurai01 no choice [d.malfoy]
1. one

Draco Malfoy strolled around Malfoy Manor; he sighed as he recalled the events of his last year at Hogwarts. The Triwizard tournament had really shook him to his core; according to potter - who he did not trust one bit but he always seemed to be right - The Dark Lord had resurfaced and he was afraid what that meant for his family.

Before he knew it, Draco had strolled out of the manor and into the front gardens, admiring the small plants that grew. As heartless as everyone seemed to think he was, Draco only acted on impulse, which was what his father had taught him, and maintained a reputation. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps he heard from a few metres away from him.

In the distance, he could see a girl about his age; Draco squinted his eyes and observed her long black hair as it faded into blonde highlights; he then moved his gaze to her grey, stormy eyes, and caught a hint of green within them. He stopped admiring her and was about to ask her what she was doing strolling around in his garden when Severus Snape appeared and placed his hands on the young girl's shoulders.

Severus caught Draco before he could go back into the manor and moved the confused looking girl to walk over to him. As he came closer, Draco straightened up and noticed how short she was compared to him. He was at least a head taller than her and she was mumbling something to Severus as they finally reached him.

"Draco," he drawled, "this is my - niece, Ara, she will be attending Hogwarts with you from next year. Ara, this is Draco Malfoy, the boy I was informing you about." His difficulty telling Draco that Ara was his niece did not go unnoticed by him and he was puzzled as to why he struggled; but nevertheless, Draco reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Hello," he greeted, his voice nothing but monotone; however inside he was screaming at how beautiful this girl looked in front of him. He tried to only concentrate on her eyes, but he was gazing at her again. Ara's hand slipped into his and she shook it, mumbling, "hello" back and casting her eyes down. Draco couldn't help but wonder if Ara was some sort of royalty; she definitely looked as if she had royal blood within her veins.

Snape nodded firmly and kept his hands on Ara's shoulders and Draco realised it was for her comfort; the poor girl was nervous to the core, her face paling; she looked ill.

"Call your mother, Draco, and your father. They'll be expecting us." Snape ordered him, putting his arm around Ara now, whispering a spell. She again mumbled something to him, but Draco couldn't hear what it was as he walked off hastily, calling for his parents.

Ara smiled nervously as Narcissa Malfoy engulfed her in a hug and warmth greeted her. She realised that Draco was watching her again, and looked down as Narcissa let her go. Lucius greeted her with a bow and a nod.

"Chin up," he told her, eyeing her with curiosity, "you are of royal blood after all."

Ara sighed internally; she hated being reminded of her heritage and the role she must fulfill. She knew that Lucius cared immensely about blood and he was only not sneering at her simply because of her status; it was higher. She could easily order him around if she'd felt like it, but no - that was not in her nature, unless it was absolutely necessary.

She of course, knew about her nobility. Her mother had been a sea queen; Queen of the Mer-Kingdom, Lumen. It was quite famous among the wizarding world and many knew of Ara Lance, the young Queen who had only taken the throne at the age of three when her mother passed. The kingdom of Lumen was half located on land, and half underwater. Just like her, her mother Clarissa, had been to Hogwarts; only, she had started in her first year and enjoyed it very much so. Hogwarts was where she met her father, whom Ara had only met once. Severus had told her that she would see him again today and finally be connected to him once again. She only had his name: Remus Lupin.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she nodded and snuck a look at Draco, seeing that he was surprised at her heritage. She could also depict the slight respect that Lucius had for her, as a young Queen. Ara would turn sixteen mid September and then she would have full control over the throne. Whilst she was at school and still waiting to turn sixteen, her cousin, Hektor was ruling in her stead. Being twenty-one, he had taken her request and helped her rule.

Ara cleared her throat. "Of course, Lucius. I am still not used to being a young Queen, even after twelve years." She chuckled slightly and stood up, her confidence returning to her. She had been trained as a royal and was ready to show her position to whoever she had to. Both Draco and Lucius had a moment of surprise at her sudden confidence.

"Of course, your Majesty," he drawled, "it will come with time, I suppose..."

Ara stared into his eyes and saw that he was having trouble containing his opinion about her heritage. She was a half breed and he did not know what to think of her.

Severus placed an arm on her shoulder and looked at Draco. "Draco, show Ara to the library while I speak to your parents. I'm sure she'll love it." He told him, and then led Narcissa and Lucius to the meeting room.

Draco's breath stopped as she locked eyes with him and stood there silently. He facepalmed mentally but then highfived himself, again mentally, for being correct about her heritage. He gave her one look and smirked.

"A Queen huh? How interesting," he laughed slightly, "let me show you the library, your highness."

Ara breathed out as she followed him to the library. He was not afraid of her status and she was glad. She smiled.

"What's it like," Draco asked her as they sat down, "being a queen?"

Ara shrugged; she bit her lip. "It gets lonely sometimes," she replied, feeling the book she had chosen, "but I like protecting my people."

Draco hummed and rested his chin on his hand, gazing at her again. "Who are your people exactly?" He questioned, his curiosity burning like fire.

Ara opened her mouth to answer, "well-"

But before she could, Severus's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Come Ara! We must leave. Your father will be waiting."

Ara and Draco immediately got up from their seats and Draco grabbed her arm in a sudden impulse. His action did not look good and fear struck Ara's eyes. Draco tried not to glare, he really did - but fate worked against him.

"Uhm,"

Ara looked back at him and he let go of her arm. He gazed (thought it came out more like a glare) at her as she waited for him to speak, her grey eyes still evident with fear. She was clearly intimidated by the young Malfoy and Draco didn't know what to think.

"I-I'll see you at Hogwarts?" Ara stuttered, wanting to leave. She casted her eyes down to the floor.

"Yes, I suppose you will," he scowled, finally deciding to be the Draco Malfoy everyone at school knew. It wasn't likely she'd be in his house; she was too soft to be a Slytherin.

Severus's voice bellowed again in the hallway and before Ara could reply, or even think of one, she hurried out of the library and gave him small smile; leaving him to his thoughts.

obviously Draco doesn't warm up to people quite easily, and that's just his personality. let's see where this story takes me


	2. two

Ara had greeted her father like an old friend and gathered him in a hug when he had tried to bow. She only laughed as tears strolled down her cheeks and he held her close, whispering "my child has come home" over and over. Remus held Ara's face in his hands and examined her, making sure she was real. He snapped out of his daze before apologising furiously and introducing the woman behind him.

"This is Tonks, my - uh - fiance." He told Ara, who also hugged Tonks the same way. She was happy to be a family again. Remus was gleeful and sat his daughter down to talk as they waited for Molly and the others.

"How have you been? Forget that, how is ruling a kingdom? My sweet girl, oh Severus thank you for looking after her all these years." Remus rambled on, stroking Ara's hair and remembering the time he spent with her as a young child of only six. He had to leave her due to his condition, and the guilt had been eating him up inside.

Severus rolled his eyes, "you sound like a mother, Lupin."

Ara only giggled as she answered all of Remus's questions. She told him about Lumen; about Hektor and about the weight of her throne.

Soon, Remus introduced Ara to the Order. She learnt that their objective was to stop Voldermort at all costs. Sirius Black was most welcoming to her and even gave a small bow with a playful smile; him and Remus promised to tell her all about their adventures at Hogwarts later. The next person she met was Molly Weasley, as well as her sons, Ron, Fred and George. Molly engulfed Ara into a hug, not caring about her status.

"Royalty or not, all children should feel they have a mother to lean on." She had told Ara, already knowing she had no mother, holding her face in her hands and smiling at her. She greeted Fred and George with a grin, as well as a handshake. They bowed and said in unison, "my lady" as they snickered afterwards, making Ara giggle. Ron, however, gave her a sheepish smile and shook her hand nervously.

"Hullo," he had said and she had laughed, saying it back.

Ara was most intrigued by Ginny Weasley when she had arrived late after bathing and murmured a "sorry your highness" before grinning at her. She pulled Ara into a hug and whispered, "I believe we're going to be brilliant friends." And Ara had thought so too, spending the rest of the day with the Weasley's.

A week later, Harry Potter had arrived and showed the same reaction as Ron had, nervously shaking her hand. Ara had also met Hermione before, and all three of them had kicked it off quite nicely; they all told Ara about their normal lives as she seemed to think so, and her eyes lit up at the concept. She gave her condolences for Harry's parents and all that him, Ron and Hermione had been through in their four years at Hogwarts. She, in return, told them about the world of Lumen and how she was a half mermaid.

That was the day she also met Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He had a twinkle in his eyes as he bowed and said, "Ah Miss Lance, or Lupin is it? How do you do?" And told her that he was glad to have her at Hogwarts so that she would be safe. Ara had stated at wonder in this man and respected him immediately, addressing him as, "sir".

It was safe to say that Ara was enjoying her time so far and it was more than pleasant for her. All while, the image of the boy with the platinum hair lingering in her mind. Her smile wavered and she began to frown.

Draco frowned as he stood upon platform nine and three quarters. His mother, Narcissa, was busy fussing over his hair and clothes as she muttered random charms to make his clothes look cleaner.

"Behave this year, Draco." Narcissa told him; but Draco Malfoy was not concentrating. His eyes darted anywhere but his mother's and he looked distracted. Narcissa held his face in her hands and looked at him eye to eye.

"Behave." She told him softly and Draco finally gazed at her; he nodded like a good son, and put his arms around her. She sighed into his shoulder and patted his back, as she did every year.

Draco boarded the train and did not catch a glimpse of Ara; he wondered if she'd be coming seperately or if she'd get to experience the horrendous Hogwarts express. But Draco smiled; he actually in fact really liked the express and enjoyed its journey to Hogwarts. He sighed and leaned into the window, shutting his eyes.

When he awoke, Draco realised that it was time to get off; the shuffle of footsteps around him reminded him that he was back at Hogwarts. He stretched and swiftly made his way off of the train. When he stepped off, he could vaguely hear the Weasley twins teasing Ron.

"You were so shy-"

"You almost became a girl-"

"I'm Ronald hello your highness-"

"She's a normal teenager just like us-"

Draco could only decipher that they were speaking about Ara and he stopped, his gaze darting around the red heads; he found the twins to be quite humourous, and was almost glad Ara had the Weasley's - almost.

He didn't care who she was friends with; it's not like she'd be in Slytherin House.

So, again swiftly, he turned on his heel and did not try to look for Ara Lance again.

Draco tapped his fingers on the Slytherin table as he waited for Professor Umbridge to complete her speech; when she finally had mercy, Draco only clapped in joy of her finishing. He sighed and looked around the room. He did not see Ara anywhere at all.

"Now, we have a special sorting today; a student will be starting in our fifth year,"

Dumbledore's voice echoed through Draco's head and he immediately faced his way, his eyes narrowed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "but she is no ordinary student. She is a young queen, and I ask that you treat her with respect and dignity; she has not been to a school before." He announced and the Great Hall went deadly silent.

Draco blinked as he saw Ara walk into the great hall. She was wearing plain robes, yet she had a crown on with the crest of her kingdom; a women followed behind her, who Draco presumed to be her maid or lady, and she took the crown from Ara when she almost threw it off her head. He noticed her hair was slightly damp and the highlights in her black hair were more evident.

"Ara Lance."

Her name was announced and Draco heard a symphony of whispers from different areas of the hall. He gazed at Ara, who was not looking at him, and instead eyed the sorting hat with great suspicion and fear. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Umbridge staring down at Ara; probably judging her.

Ara sat down and as the hat was placed upon her head she bit her lip. It hummed.

"Ah, I see bravery - loyalty - wit?"

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew she wouldn't be in Slytherin; she'd probably be placed in Gryffindor with those weasels and Potter.

"Perhaps, Gryffindor? Both your parents were, but there isn't much here to go by. So where to put you, my Lady?"

Draco's ears pricked up and he leaned forward, wondering where this was going. He could see Ara's eyes widening - no she would not be in his house. There wasn't a hint of a cunning character within her.

"I see a complicated mind, a complicated future. You would do anything for your people - confusion, a lot of confusion. It is not who you are now, but who you will become. Ah I see- "

Draco leaned back now; he called Ravenclaw, he called it. All of them were as complicated as shite.

"Better be - Slytherin!"

The shock on both Ara's and Draco's faces were the same and Ara had to register where she had been placed before stepping off of the stool. She gulped, and hesitantly walked towards the cheering Slytherins.

"Brilliant, we've got a Queen in our house!" A dark skinned boy with a grin exclaimed as Ara sat down next to Draco, biting her lip.

Draco did not say anything to Ara for the rest of the feast. He was at a loss for words.

How could this sweet girl be in the Slytherin with a monster like him?


	3. three

Ara had been chatting with only three Slytherins; the only ones who weren't exactly afraid of her, or didn't know if they were allowed to speak to her because of her status.

The first was Blaise Zabini, who had tried to flirt with her in everyway possible. He was quite different to the boys in her kingdom, and she was already starting to enjoy his presence. The second was Ivy Russel who was a pure blood; she had sharp green eyes and light brown hair. She had not cared about Ara's status and immediately warmed up to the young royal, already saying that she'd take her to Hogsmeade. Ara had laughed when she had asked her to order Blaise to jump into the Black Lake. The final person was Pansy Parkinson, who was quite shy, which apparently, was different to her usually personally. She would occasionally join in on conversation, but it seemed that Ara's status was affecting her and she only gave her a small smile.

During this whole process, Draco stayed silent and when it was time to leave, he had swiftly got up and walked away. Ara only sighed, confused at his behaviour. She lay awake in bed that night (she was offered her own chambers but she refused), wondering why she had been placed in Slytherin.

"It's not who you are right now but who you become?" She mumbled to herself, turning over to her side and bringing the blanket closer to her face. She frowned when a candle was waved near her face.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Her lady in waiting, Rose, asked Ara as she sat up in bed.

"Yes I'm fine, just a headache." She said and then started to rub at her arms. She felt itchy and unsettled. The boy with the ice blue eyes was haunting her.

Rose placed the the candle in the bedside table. "Do you need to go and swim?" She questioned, getting ready to grab Ara a towel.

Ara shook her head and shivered. "I'll be okay until tomorrow evening. Sleep now, Rose." She told her and pulled the blankets back on.

The inner mermaid within her screamed to be let out even in her dreams.

Draco had realised the next morning that his and Ara's lessons were exactly the same. He didn't know how to feel, and was still pondering at why Ara had been placed in Slytherin. It wasn't about who she was now but who she would become? What kind of crap was that? Draco was frowning at his own face in the mirror as he thought this. Who would Ara become?

He cursed and snapped out of his daze. She did not matter, he told himself, she was only another student at Hogwarts. Just another student.

But Draco knew she wasn't just another student; she was a Queen, and he hated to say it but he was intrigued. Surely, if he was friends with her, his father wouldn't mind. Maybe he could finally be himself around someone; finally, just finally, he could find someone he could properly confide in and-

No.

He had to stop himself before his thoughts went too far; because thinking of even confiding in someone was dangerous. He could not, and would not, let his guard down; he was Draco Malfoy, the human equivalent to a snake, the Slytherin Prince and that is who he always would be. Finally it hit him. Everyone thought that way of him. He looked back at himself in the mirror. A wave of sadness washed over him. He was not like that, but for the sake of his blood status and his family, he was like that, and he always would be.

"Draco, are you going to eat breakfast in the bathroom? Come on you lazy git, breakfast is over in twenty-five minutes!" Blaise's voice knocked the door in his mind and Draco breathed in.

"Coming!" He shouted back, quickly exiting the bathroom and following Blaise down the stairs to the common room.

"How'd you sleep?" Blaise asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as they strolled to the Great Hall.

"Fine," he replied, "did you write any of the essays we were given over the summer?"

"Erm," Blaise cleared his throat, "I did only two..."

Draco grinned and shook his head, "seriously, Zabini? I did all of them the first week we got them."

"Well you're a nerd, we all know that," he grinned back and playfully shoved Draco. Soon, the two were shoving each other into the great hall, looking like two toddlers trying to be better than each other.

As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Draco could almost sense Ara's presence. She was like a train in his mind, always at the station, waiting to move. His eyes caught onto hers and she smiled a smile that warmed his entire insides. She then turned back to Ivy. Draco did not return her smile for he was dumbstruck. He couldn't use the excuse of her not being in his house now. He wracked his brain for an answer to this; how could Ara be in Slytherin?

He sat beside Blaise, who immediately sat beside Ara and eyed her subtly. Blaise had already started conversation and Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So what's royal life like, eh? Is it fun?" He asked Ara.

Ara blinked and bit her lip, "I mean, it's busy, I guess?"

"Shove off Blaise, I'm sure she wants a break from royal life even at breakfast." Ivy's voice rang through Draco's ears and she was pushing Blaise by his shoulder as he leaned on elbows. She glared at him and then brought her gaze back to Ara.

"We'll ditch him later - oh hello Draco - and do you have any classes with me? Oh my, we have defense and almost all of our classes together! Wicked!"

Ivy rambled on about other random aspects and Ara would reply with one words here and then, or with no more than a sentence. Draco's eyes swept over her. She seemed tired; he could see it around her eyes and she was rubbing at the skin on her arm.

Soon enough, it was time for their first class: Defence Against The Dark Arts. Draco trailed after Ara as he, Blaise and Ivy made their way. He still frowned when Ara constantly kept rubbing at her skin. He didn't have time to think it over, though, because before he knew it, the only seat left was next to Ara. Blaise and Ivy had found a seat together, with Ivy only realising she had left Ara just as Professor Umbridge stalked in sharply.

Draco sat down into the seat next to Ara and didn't say a word to her.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations," Umbridge's voice hit Draco's ears, "most commonly known as OWLs."

"Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be," Umbridge shrugged in an almost sickly sweet way, "severe."

Draco zoned out as Umbridge waved her wand and books started to be handed out to the class. He noticed Ara from the corner of his eyes frown slightly.

"...nothing in here about using spells."

Hermione Granger's voice struck out through the room and Draco groaned internally as he awaited for the drama to unfold.

"Using spells? Well I can't imagine why you'd need to use spells in my classroom." Umbridge's annoyingly high pitched laugh echoed around the room as she advanced forwards towards Hermione. Draco zoned out again until Harry Potter came into the picture.

"It won't be risk free?" He said and Umbridge turned out, ignoring his outburst.

"Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class."

Ara raised her hand as Umbridge turned around but she took once glance at her completely ignored her. Ara put her hand down and gripped her wand tightly. Draco wanted to reassure her but something stopped him.

The stupid arguement carried on until Umbridge gave Harry detention for his outburst about Lord Voldemort.

"See me later, Mr Potter. My office." Her high pitched giggle made another entrance and she glanced down at Ara, as if waiting for her to speak.

"What did you need?" Umbridge asked her, surprisingly quiet. Draco gulped.

"May I be excused, Professor?" Are asked politely.

"Whatever for, dear?" Umbridge questioned and then suddenly her gaze hardened.

"Oh yes, I know exactly who you are," she squeaked, "the halfbreed queen."

All was silent for a moment whilst confusion filled Draco. Halfbreed? Was he plain dumb, or did he not know her heritage? Ara did not say anything and Draco was surprised. He was sure that Ara would take offence and play the queen card, but no, she didn't.

"You may go." Umbridge informed her, turning around. Ara quickly exits the room, leaving her bag at her desk and Draco realised he had no choice but to take it.

He would be seeing Ara again sooner, rather than later.


	4. four

Chapter 4

Ara hurried outside the classroom. Her mind was racing and she didn't want to cause any ruckus on the first day but she couldn't stand being away from the water.

She found Severus in his classroom alone, obviously free from a first class that day. His eyes widened as he realised why she was here.

"Come, go to the back room - quickly."

Ara nodded, rubbing at the skin on her arms, needing to feel water on her skin. Her legs started to feel heavy as she ached to transform. She reached the back room and found the small, yet doable lake that Dumbledore had provided for her when it was day time. Ara didn't think twice and stripped all of her clothes off and slipped into the water.

Suddenly, the water started to shimmer as her tail erupted from the water. She sighed in relief as the water glided over her body, and she felt the ache in her body leave. Severus entered at that moment and Ara went deeper into the water until it was at her neck so she could hide her body.

"Don't worry, child, you know I'm not that kind of man." Severus reassured her, coming to the edge of the water.

Ara looked down, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "I know, but..." She trailed off. Severus nodded in understanding. She just wanted to be modest.

"Here," he said, passing her a vile, "drink this. I made it stronger this time so you can go at least a few weeks without needing to transform."

"Alright, but let me just go underneath for a second, please Uncle?" Ara asked, looking up at him with her grey eyes. Severus huffed and then mumbled "Fine."

Ara slipped beneath the water, her figure gliding around for a good few minutes before coming back up. She drank the vile quickly and then relaxed back in the water.

"Congratulations for making Slytherin...quite a surprise considering your father was in Gryffindor…" Severus said, trailing off, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks," Ara grumbled, "I'm an outcast there. Maybe it's your influence because you raised me." She huffed, crossing her arms, a smile playing at her lips.

Severus grinned. "Only that blasted hat knows the answer."

Draco gripped Ara's bag in his hands tightly. He cursed under his breath as he waited for her in the common room.

"Wasn't it brilliant when Potter got detention?" Blaise's voice echoed in Draco's head.

"Yeah." He replied, not really wanting to think about Potter now. Especially his spat in Umbridge's class.

"What'd you think she'll do to him?"

But Draco wasn't listening anymore. "Yeah, Potter, Umbridge yeah. See you later Zabini…" he said before walking past him to follow Ara as she entered.

The blonde in her black hair was even more striking than before. It was now break and there were only few people in the common room. As he tried to follow her without calling her name, Draco noticed how she stood out; not just because she was a royal, but because she didn't seem to belong in Slytherin at all. Her eyes were too soft, and her personality, too pure. Draco shook his head and finally called out her name.

Ara suddenly stopped and turned around, surprise finding its way to her face as she noticed Draco coming towards her with her bag.

"You left your bag in class." he informed her, handing her brown bag over. Ara took it from him gratefully and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you…Draco." She said, clutching the bag tightly. Draco rolled his eyes and decided he didn't care about Ara - or Lance as he would now be calling her - and would be the cold, merciless snake he had always been.

"Yeah well -- don't leave it again, Christ, Umbridge was giving me glares for something you did. I won't pick it up next time." He crossed his arms. Ara's gaze hardened - something Draco had never thought he would see before. She was trying to hide the hurt that had crossed her face. Surely she would do something to him with her power, now that he had insulted her, surely...

"I never asked you to pick it up. It doesn't concern me what our Professor thinks of you, and she isn't wrong for giving you glares, Malfoy." Ara spat, the softness still lingering in her eyes. She then stalked off outside the common room, leaving Draco stunned. The stinging of her now calling him Malfoy hurt him more than it should. Clearly it was the inner Slytherin within her emerging. But Draco Malfoy only clenched his fists and breathed. He didn't care.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked Draco, approaching him with slight caution.

"Nothing." Draco snapped, a bitterness like poison filling him.

"Christ, mate, I was only asking." His slytherin friend put his hands up in mock surrender.

Draco ignored Ara for the rest of the day, even though she was practically in every class with him. He cursed under his breath and muttered swear words, trying to keep his eyes away from her. The only few classes which were decent were Charms and History of Magic, because Ara sat a few seats in front of him so avoiding her gaze wasn't too much of a challenge.

If only he had known that they weren't going to be able to avoid each other so easily.

Stunned. That's how Ara felt when she had stormed out of the common room, trying to forget she was Slytherin. But alas, it was embroidered into her uniform, and now, most likely, in her blood, her soul.

She shook her head, wanting to leave Hogwarts more than ever but she couldn't. Suddenly, she spotted a flash of red hair and saw Ginny Weasley chatting to Neville on a bench. Ara was suddenly reminded of what her father would think. What would he say about her being in Slytherin? Her father and mother were both in Gryffindor, so why on Earth was she in Slytherin? Maybe because she did have it within her to be harsh. Malfoy. Draco.

"Ginny!" She called, relief filling her.

She saw Ginny visibly tense. Ara's face fell.

"I'll see you later, Neville," she said to Neville and then turned to face Ara, "Hi Ara."

Ara frowned. "Ginny, I'm not like them," She tried to explain, knowing they were both thinking this, "I --"

"I believe you," Ginny stopped her, "but I'm not sure how mum will take it, Fred, George and Ron don't really mind. Neither does Hermione, but Harry...I'm not so sure…" she trailed off.

Some part of Ara expected this. She knew there would be some hesitance. Truly, she was still contemplating as to what Slytherin qualities she had. She casted her eyes down.

"It's alright. There will be some suspicion but...you're all my family, my father, Harry… this summer has been the best of my life…" a few tears slipped down her face and she wiped them furiously.

Ginny pulled her in for a hug and Ara hugged her back, grateful that someone still trusted her.

"Don't worry," She whispered, "things will be okay."

"Thank you," Ara replied, "Thank you…"

Her walk to Dumbledore's office wasn't as unpleasant as she thought. Apart from being placed in Slytherin, Hogwarts was a beautiful place. Calming and Tranquil, Ara thought. But as she reached his office, anxiety began to gnaw at her and she bit her lip.

As she went to knock, the door opened itself to reveal the wizard himself.

"Ah, Miss Lance, do come in. I've been expecting you."

Ara blinked and stepped inside, her feet feeling numb. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down on the stool in the room. She obeyed.

"Firstly, your Majesty, how is the water treating you?" He asked her, his eyes darting to her legs momentarily before connecting his gaze with hers.

"Good, it's been lovely, thank you for your accommodation, Sir." Ara replied and gave him a smile.

Dumbledore returned her smile with a warm one of his own. "I imagine you are here due to recent events…"

Ara took a sharp intake of breath. "Yes, I - why am I in Slytherin, professor?"

"My dear," he began, "there is no shame in being in Slytherin. Students in Slytherin are just as unique and as extraordinary as those in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"I - I know but I don't feel I belong there." Ara stated, feeling her heart pounding in her ears.

Dumbledore leaned back and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Ara, whether you realise or not, the qualities of a Slytherin are within you. But do not let this define you. You are just as extraordinary as anyone else in this castle. Slytherin is a house of ambition and achievement driven individuals, as well as fierce leaders. You are a fierce leader - a Queen."

He stopped for a moment, watching Ara play with the hem of her robe, not meeting his eyes. The headmaster continued.

"You are also ambitious, wanting the best for your country?" He asked this time instead of stating.

Ara nodded.

"Time will tell you who you are, dear Ara. Time will guide you. Do not fret, and hold on to your faith in yourself." He finished, and Ara felt confused but slightly more reassured.

As she left the office, she bumped into Harry, no doubt also there to find Dumbledore.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, her heart pounding as she realised she was wearing her robes and the Slytherin emblem could not be as clear as day on her tie and robes.

"Ara," he said hesitantly, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine but, Harry," Ara took a breath in, "I'm not - I'm not dark or anything." She said, not knowing what to say. Over the summer, she had proven she was more of a friend and family to the golden trio.

"I know and I was shocked at first but it would be foolish to throw away our friendship over this. I just suppose we can get you to order around Malfoy now, can't we?" Harry said to her, cracking a grin.

Ara grinned back, warmth spreading through her. She wasn't hated. At least not by her friends. Her father, she wasn't so sure, but right now all that mattered was that Harry, like her brother more than ever, trusted her still. He engulfed her in a hug and she embraced him back, putting her arms around him.

"Of course! Why not. He's...he's not very friendly anyhow." She replied, feeling him pat her head lightly. They released each other.

Harry snorted. "When has he ever been friendly? Wait, you've talked to him?"

"Yes...we met before I came to the burrow. And he picked up my bag for me when I left it in class." Ara said, drawing out her words as Harry's face started to twist into a frown.

"Strange," he said, "very unlike Malfoy. Stay away from him if you can. He's always been horrible to us."

"I'll try Harry but…his father, he's very...controlling from what I can tell."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. "Are you defending him?"

"No! No - I merely mean there's almost always a reason behind someone's behaviour. It's not what it seems sometimes…" Ara said to him, biting her lip.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. He's been nothing but overly nasty since we met him. Just don't go befriending him."

"I won't…" Ara said quietly, feeling Harry's arm go around her shoulders as he walked her back to her common room. The image of the boy with the icy eyes still didn't leave her mind.


	5. five

Chapter 4

Ara hurried outside the classroom. Her mind was racing and she didn't want to cause any ruckus on the first day but she couldn't stand being away from the water.

She found Severus in his classroom alone, obviously free from a first class that day. His eyes widened as he realised why she was here.

"Come, go to the back room - quickly."

Ara nodded, rubbing at the skin on her arms, needing to feel water on her skin. Her legs started to feel heavy as she ached to transform. She reached the back room and found the small, yet doable lake that Dumbledore had provided for her when it was day time. Ara didn't think twice and stripped all of her clothes off and slipped into the water.

Suddenly, the water started to shimmer as her tail erupted from the water. She sighed in relief as the water glided over her body, and she felt the ache in her body leave. Severus entered at that moment and Ara went deeper into the water until it was at her neck so she could hide her body.

"Don't worry, child, you know I'm not that kind of man." Severus reassured her, coming to the edge of the water.

Ara looked down, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "I know, but..." She trailed off. Severus nodded in understanding. She just wanted to be modest.

"Here," he said, passing her a vile, "drink this. I made it stronger this time so you can go at least a few weeks without needing to transform."

"Alright, but let me just go underneath for a second, please Uncle?" Ara asked, looking up at him with her grey eyes. Severus huffed and then mumbled "Fine."

Ara slipped beneath the water, her figure gliding around for a good few minutes before coming back up. She drank the vile quickly and then relaxed back in the water.

"Congratulations for making Slytherin...quite a surprise considering your father was in Gryffindor…" Severus said, trailing off, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks," Ara grumbled, "I'm an outcast there. Maybe it's your influence because you raised me." She huffed, crossing her arms, a smile playing at her lips.

Severus grinned. "Only that blasted hat knows the answer."

Draco gripped Ara's bag in his hands tightly. He cursed under his breath as he waited for her in the common room.

"Wasn't it brilliant when Potter got detention?" Blaise's voice echoed in Draco's head.

"Yeah." He replied, not really wanting to think about Potter now. Especially his spat in Umbridge's class.

"What'd you think she'll do to him?"

But Draco wasn't listening anymore. "Yeah, Potter, Umbridge yeah. See you later Zabini…" he said before walking past him to follow Ara as she entered.

The blonde in her black hair was even more striking than before. It was now break and there were only few people in the common room. As he tried to follow her without calling her name, Draco noticed how she stood out; not just because she was a royal, but because she didn't seem to belong in Slytherin at all. Her eyes were too soft, and her personality, too pure. Draco shook his head and finally called out her name.

Ara suddenly stopped and turned around, surprise finding its way to her face as she noticed Draco coming towards her with her bag.

"You left your bag in class." he informed her, handing her brown bag over. Ara took it from him gratefully and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you…Draco." She said, clutching the bag tightly. Draco rolled his eyes and decided he didn't care about Ara - or Lance as he would now be calling her - and would be the cold, merciless snake he had always been.

"Yeah well -- don't leave it again, Christ, Umbridge was giving me glares for something you did. I won't pick it up next time." He crossed his arms. Ara's gaze hardened - something Draco had never thought he would see before. She was trying to hide the hurt that had crossed her face. Surely she would do something to him with her power, now that he had insulted her, surely...

"I never asked you to pick it up. It doesn't concern me what our Professor thinks of you, and she isn't wrong for giving you glares, Malfoy." Ara spat, the softness still lingering in her eyes. She then stalked off outside the common room, leaving Draco stunned. The stinging of her now calling him Malfoy hurt him more than it should. Clearly it was the inner Slytherin within her emerging. But Draco Malfoy only clenched his fists and breathed. He didn't care.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked Draco, approaching him with slight caution.

"Nothing." Draco snapped, a bitterness like poison filling him.

"Christ, mate, I was only asking." His slytherin friend put his hands up in mock surrender.

Draco ignored Ara for the rest of the day, even though she was practically in every class with him. He cursed under his breath and muttered swear words, trying to keep his eyes away from her. The only few classes which were decent were Charms and History of Magic, because Ara sat a few seats in front of him so avoiding her gaze wasn't too much of a challenge.

If only he had known that they weren't going to be able to avoid each other so easily.

Stunned. That's how Ara felt when she had stormed out of the common room, trying to forget she was Slytherin. But alas, it was embroidered into her uniform, and now, most likely, in her blood, her soul.

She shook her head, wanting to leave Hogwarts more than ever but she couldn't. Suddenly, she spotted a flash of red hair and saw Ginny Weasley chatting to Neville on a bench. Ara was suddenly reminded of what her father would think. What would he say about her being in Slytherin? Her father and mother were both in Gryffindor, so why on Earth was she in Slytherin? Maybe because she did have it within her to be harsh. Malfoy. Draco.

"Ginny!" She called, relief filling her.

She saw Ginny visibly tense. Ara's face fell.

"I'll see you later, Neville," she said to Neville and then turned to face Ara, "Hi Ara."

Ara frowned. "Ginny, I'm not like them," She tried to explain, knowing they were both thinking this, "I --"

"I believe you," Ginny stopped her, "but I'm not sure how mum will take it, Fred, George and Ron don't really mind. Neither does Hermione, but Harry...I'm not so sure…" she trailed off.

Some part of Ara expected this. She knew there would be some hesitance. Truly, she was still contemplating as to what Slytherin qualities she had. She casted her eyes down.

"It's alright. There will be some suspicion but...you're all my family, my father, Harry… this summer has been the best of my life…" a few tears slipped down her face and she wiped them furiously.

Ginny pulled her in for a hug and Ara hugged her back, grateful that someone still trusted her.

"Don't worry," She whispered, "things will be okay."

"Thank you," Ara replied, "Thank you…"

Her walk to Dumbledore's office wasn't as unpleasant as she thought. Apart from being placed in Slytherin, Hogwarts was a beautiful place. Calming and Tranquil, Ara thought. But as she reached his office, anxiety began to gnaw at her and she bit her lip.

As she went to knock, the door opened itself to reveal the wizard himself.

"Ah, Miss Lance, do come in. I've been expecting you."

Ara blinked and stepped inside, her feet feeling numb. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down on the stool in the room. She obeyed.

"Firstly, your Majesty, how is the water treating you?" He asked her, his eyes darting to her legs momentarily before connecting his gaze with hers.

"Good, it's been lovely, thank you for your accommodation, Sir." Ara replied and gave him a smile.

Dumbledore returned her smile with a warm one of his own. "I imagine you are here due to recent events…"

Ara took a sharp intake of breath. "Yes, I - why am I in Slytherin, professor?"

"My dear," he began, "there is no shame in being in Slytherin. Students in Slytherin are just as unique and as extraordinary as those in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"I - I know but I don't feel I belong there." Ara stated, feeling her heart pounding in her ears.

Dumbledore leaned back and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Ara, whether you realise or not, the qualities of a Slytherin are within you. But do not let this define you. You are just as extraordinary as anyone else in this castle. Slytherin is a house of ambition and achievement driven individuals, as well as fierce leaders. You are a fierce leader - a Queen."

He stopped for a moment, watching Ara play with the hem of her robe, not meeting his eyes. The headmaster continued.

"You are also ambitious, wanting the best for your country?" He asked this time instead of stating.

Ara nodded.

"Time will tell you who you are, dear Ara. Time will guide you. Do not fret, and hold on to your faith in yourself." He finished, and Ara felt confused but slightly more reassured.

As she left the office, she bumped into Harry, no doubt also there to find Dumbledore.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, her heart pounding as she realised she was wearing her robes and the Slytherin emblem could not be as clear as day on her tie and robes.

"Ara," he said hesitantly, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine but, Harry," Ara took a breath in, "I'm not - I'm not dark or anything." She said, not knowing what to say. Over the summer, she had proven she was more of a friend and family to the golden trio.

"I know and I was shocked at first but it would be foolish to throw away our friendship over this. I just suppose we can get you to order around Malfoy now, can't we?" Harry said to her, cracking a grin.

Ara grinned back, warmth spreading through her. She wasn't hated. At least not by her friends. Her father, she wasn't so sure, but right now all that mattered was that Harry, like her brother more than ever, trusted her still. He engulfed her in a hug and she embraced him back, putting her arms around him.

"Of course! Why not. He's...he's not very friendly anyhow." She replied, feeling him pat her head lightly. They released each other.

Harry snorted. "When has he ever been friendly? Wait, you've talked to him?"

"Yes...we met before I came to the burrow. And he picked up my bag for me when I left it in class." Ara said, drawing out her words as Harry's face started to twist into a frown.

"Strange," he said, "very unlike Malfoy. Stay away from him if you can. He's always been horrible to us."

"I'll try Harry but…his father, he's very...controlling from what I can tell."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. "Are you defending him?"

"No! No - I merely mean there's almost always a reason behind someone's behaviour. It's not what it seems sometimes…" Ara said to him, biting her lip.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. He's been nothing but overly nasty since we met him. Just don't go befriending him."

"I won't…" Ara said quietly, feeling Harry's arm go around her shoulders as he walked her back to her common room. The image of the boy with the icy eyes still didn't leave her mind.


End file.
